Wireless mobile communication devices include microprocessors, memory, batteries, soundcards, and run one or more software applications. Examples of software applications used in these wireless devices include Web browsers, address books, email clients, and Instant Messaging. Additionally, wireless devices have access to a plurality of services via the Internet. A wireless device may, for example, be used to browse Web sites on the Internet, transmit and receive graphics, and execute streaming audio and/or video applications.
Wireless devices are typically supplied with a battery pack which includes one or more cells for providing power to the wireless device. If there is an actual or potential fault or issue associated with the battery pack of a wireless device or one of its cells, it may be desirable to notify the user of the wireless device that his or her product is or may be affected by the fault or issue. Such faults or issues may affect the operation of the wireless device, and in some cases may represent a potential safety issue to the user of the wireless device.
A need therefore exists for a method and system for notifying a user of a wireless device of a fault in the battery pack and/or cells used in the wireless device.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.